Doubt
by Kaary-chan
Summary: After such an important moment there's something worrying him. If he doesn't ask, he will never know the answer.


Hi there! Here I am to bring you the translation of my first La Corda d' Oro fanfiction named "Duda".

Hope you like it!

_Cursive =__ Flash Back_

**Doubt**

Gradually all the moans and pants were vanished into the dark room leaving it in total silence.

The two young people sat in front of each other in the bed.

She, still trying to calm down her fast breathing, gave a gentle smile to the boy who was looking at her. He, now eased, answered her with his best smile. Despite of all, there was something worrying him and it was spinning on his mind. If he doesn't ask, he will never know the answer.

"Kaho-chan…" he gulped and tried not to get nervous "You… are you okay?" he half finished the idea. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Eh?" she looked at him surprised. Then she smiled again and hugged him "Yes, of course I'm okay. I'm better than ever" she blushed.

Although he couldn't see her face, he guessed the expression on it. He felt happy with her answer, but his question clearly wasn't so… general.

He hugged her too and took courage to ask again, this time clearer.

"I'm better than ever too, Kaho-chan. I'm very happy" he said sincerely and felt how she hugged him tighter "but with the question I mean if… eer… did…" why is it so hard to ask? "did… didithurtyou?" he finished looking at her with a worried and childish face. He was waiting for a negative answer.

"What?" she asked without understand what he said.

"Ah… well… I mean if…" he blushed and his voice became hard to hear "it hurt you"

The violinist ended the embrace to look at his face. He was looking at the floor and although the darkness she could guess the blush on his face.

"Kazuki-senpai?" she moved close to his face trying to do visual contact. Maybe this way she could know what's going on.

He, seeing surprisingly her face too close to his, moved away a bit scared as if she had discovered him.

"K-Kaho-chan… I… gh"

He was extremely blushed now and taking a pillow that was behind him, he hid his face on it. This way Kahoko wouldn't see him.

"Well, the truth is…" he continued still hiding his face on the pillow "a friend of mine said that I've got a big one!" he said these last words very fast and with the pillow still covering his face.

Kahoko blinked trying to put in order her thoughts.

'I've got a big one'she repeated in her mind_ '_Wait a sec! He means _THAT_?'

" Whaaaaaaaat?" she asked finally understanding what he was saying. Her face was completely red, just like his.

"D-don't get the wrong idea Kaho-chan!" he tried to explain "It was in the men's bathroom!"

"_Aaah finally" he sighed cheerfully relieved "I almost pee myself" He talked to himself not caring if another one was hearing._

_A drop –like those in the anime series- appeared in the head of the boy who was using the urinary next to Kazuki. Accidentally he had a look at something that apparently captured his attention. _

"_Whoa Hihara-senpai" __the guy talked sounding amazed. He wasn't very expressive, but his new discovery made him talk._

_Kazuki looked at his right side and saw who was talking to him._

"_Tsuchiura?" __He gave him a childish and inquisitive look "What are you doing here?" he asked ingenuously. _

"_What I'm d…?" he almost took offence, but then he remembered that he was talking with Hihara, so he sighed patiently "Hihara-senpai, this is the gen-ed students' bathroom"_

"_Eh? Really?" he looked around surprised__ "Ah, you're right! Hehe" he gave him a smile as apologize._

_Tsuchiura half smiled__ without paying attention to the stupid situation and he sighed again._

"_At least now I know why you are a senpai" said Tsuchiura joking with himself. He always thought that Hihara didn't look like a senpai because he's always acting all childish, innocent and immature, but now the world gave him a reason to think the contrary. Ah, the ironies of life._

"_Uh? What do you mean?"__Kazuki looked at him inquisitively again._

"_What? I? Nothing!" __he had said more than he expected. Now his senpai was looking at him with determination waiting for an answer. He blushed, but he decided to finish what he was saying "I mean, hey, who would imagine that you exceed expectations? Haha" Agh, he was saying confuse things._

_Kazuki continued looking at Tsuchiura's eyes. He blinked a little as if this way the ideas would turn clearer in his mind. Apparently it didn't happen, because his inquiring look didn't change either._

"_Well, the thing is…" __Tsuchiura was searching for the correct words to say it. He tried his best to look at the wall and the senpai's eyes only, but just in that moment he had a look at_ _that__ accidentally again._

_Kazuki looked at what Tsuchiura was looking at. This way he found the thing he was talking about. Then he looked at Tsuchiura and all became clearer._

_An uncomfortable couple of seconds passed with both guys in total silence._

"_Ah, I…" __Kazuki didn't know what to say. All was so unexpected._

"_Forget it senpai" __said the gen-ed student. He shouldn't have said that, he had made a mistake._

_Tsuchiura walked to the exit door but a voice stopped him._

"_Tsuchiura!" _

_Kazuki __already had finished what he was doing and now he was behind Tsuchiura calling him._

"_Mmm?" asked Tsuchiura. He turned towards Kazuki._

"_Is it… bad?" __he asked with a worried look._

"_Hah?" Tsuchiura blinked because he didn't understand what he was talking about._

_Kazuki blushed and looked at the floor._

_Tsuchiura finally realized what Kazuki meant and he looked surprised by Kazuki's innocence._

"_Well, it's not like it is a bad thing" he said maturely "it's only that you need to be careful. If you aren't careful you can… hurt the girl who is with you" he gave him an honest smile. _

_Kazuki agreed a bit disconcerted._

"_Thank you, Tsuchiura"_

_Although Tsuchiura was one year younger than him, he was always very mature and this made him look older. It seemed like if he always had a good answer for all the questions, almost like Yunoki. _

"_See you, Hihara-senpai" he turned his back on Kazuki and left the bathroom._

"_Yeah" _

The girl who he was supposed to be with was (surprisingly) Kahoko Hino. And now he was starting to doubt if he had followed the instruction he got that time.

"And, Kaho-chan, did it hurt you?"

Kazuki put the pillow on the bed again and looked at the violinist a bit anxious.

The girl sighed smiling and looked down.

"Well… maybe just a little" she said finally with her cheeks red.

She knew that sentence wasn't exactly the best one because after all, whoever was Kazuki's friend, he was right. He was very right.

But she lied because she didn't want Kazuki being all worried about it.

Despite of all, Kazuki's reaction was the expected.

"Whaaaaaaat? Forgive me Kaho-chan! Aaagh I'm the worst!" he exclaimed brushing his hands frenetically against his head messing up his green hair.

"No Kazuki-senpai! It's nothing! Really!" she said trying to calm him down "You know…" she whispered "people always say the first time hurts"

"Really?" asked the trumpeter.

The red haired girl agreed timidly.

"But Kaho-chan!" he continued with determination "If you're uncomfortable you should say it! I… I didn't know if it was hurting you! And as you said such things like _please don't stop_, I thought it felt good and-!"

"That's enough! Don't say such embarrassing things, senpai!" she took the same pillow Kazuki had before and hit him in the forehead with it. Then she used the pillow to cover her body. Her face was completely red just like her hair.

"I'm sorry Kaho-chan" he smiled at her as apologize.

She tried to give him an angry look, but she couldn't resist. Finally she smiled too embracing him again.

"I love you, Kazuki-senpai"

"I love you too Kaho-chan" she couldn't imagine how much he loved her "Know what? I thought you would finally stop calling me senpai" he told her remembering the glorious moment when she called him only _Kazuki_.

Kahoko blushed when she remembered the moment.

"Hoo, it was so hard to stop calling you Hihara-senpai and now you want me to stop calling you senpai too" she protested but she was joking at the same time.

"Okay, okay" he laughed "I only hope that it's true what people say. I mean… that it happens only the first time. If not just tell me… this way I'll… you know" he asked seriously.

She looked into his eyes. 'Was he that worried?' she thought. She realizes how much he cares about her. Her Kazuki is for sure the best man in the world.

"I, well, I wanted you to remember this moment with a nice word!" he explained "but if you suffered then you'll remember it with a bad word such as…" he made a mysterious pause "_kowai_"

The trumpeter was saying strange things again.

"Kowai?" she laughed a bit. She thought in a _thing_ they could call kowai "I wouldn't say kowai"

She moved close to him and gave him a short kiss in the lips.

"I would say…" she whispered in his ear making him shiver "_sugee_"

The cute couple laughed again with their eyes shining with happiness, enjoying every second together. A lot of nights and days like this will come for sure.

.

.

.

End

* * *

First of all:

*Kowai = scary

*Sugee = sugoi = amazing

Oh my! If you're here it's because you've already read it, right? Well, then, thank you very much!

So, how was it?

I'm sorry if it wasn't good! Oh, and of course… sorry for my bad English! orz

Kisses!

_-Karoll Ann-_


End file.
